Sleepy Gerard
by Loony57
Summary: The my chemical romance crew are on tour, But Gerard just won't wake up! The band try and fail in their many attempts to wake him. Frerard ship, Fluff only. Rated M due to swearing. Feel free to comment with improvements :)


The time was 11am, and just like every morning there was only one person still asleep: Gerard. Even though they were on tour and had to be at rehearsals all day, if left too his own devices Gerard would sleep till an hour before the show. Considering the show started at 8 and it was 40 minutes away, there wasn't time to leave Gerard sleeping. Therefore their manager decided that by 11, Gerard had slept for long enough and it was time for someone to wake him.

Frank was the first to attempt the impossible task. After pouring his boyfriend a cup of coffee, he walked into the bedroom, ignoring Mikey's frantic cries of "This isn't fair! I'm Gee's brother, so I should wake him up!"

"Gee-bear?" Frank muttered as he slowly pushed open the door. "Hey, you awake?"

The room itself was still pitch black, but through the haze, Frank stumbled to the end of the bed, where a very large lump was visible amid the blankets and pillows. The lump was stretched right across the double bed, and a faint breathing noise could be heard.

"Gee?" Frank poked Gerard in the ribs through his blanket, hoping that it wouldn't hurt. There was a faint grunt, accompanied by some incoherent mumbling.

"Gee-bear come on were gonna be late for the show! I brought you some coffee too." Again, only a muttered response was heard.

"He just looks so adorable, I can't wake him… Fuck it" Frank mumbled to himself, and then crawled into the bed, pulling his little cuddle bot close. They stayed like that for a while, until the lull of sleep pulled him under its spell.

Frank had been gone too long. Their manager Brian had gone by now, complaining that they would have to make their own way to the arena. Ray had made himself a waffle and covered it in chocolate sauce, and was now sprawled over the sofa watching 'Jamie's 15 minute meals' on their small TV. However, Mikey was not as relaxed. He'd tried to practise his guitar, but it hadn't helped. He decided instead to pace back and forth along on wall, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

After a long time, Mikey had had enough. He walked down the small corridor to Gerard's bedroom and pulled open the door. Light poured into the room, showing Gerard fast asleep with Frank's arms wrapped around him.

"SERIOUSLY? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GUYS FOR 2 HOURS AND YOU'VE JUST BEEN CUDDLING?" Mikey shouted, Making Frank leap up in horror. Gerard, however, didn't even flinch.

"Dude chill! I fell asleep sorry! And anyway, I did try to wake Gee up… It just didn't work." Frank replied, a sheepish look on his face.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gerard's tired voice mumbled, dragging his hand over Franks face.

"I knew I should have come and woke him. Just go and make sure Ray doesn't make any more fucking waffles."

So Frank left, looking mildly annoyed. Mikey stared down at his older brother, silently shaking his head.

"It was just one cuddle! I mean am I denied having that?" Frank ranted to Ray, who was now making his third waffle.

"No man should be denied his cuddles…or waffles" He muttered in agreement, only half listening. "Now pass me the fucking milk."

"You know Mikey said you need to stop making waffles" Frank replied, reaching into the fridge.

"Eh…. Fuck Mikey, I'm hungry"

"I'd rather you didn't" a voice called behind them, "Come on let's go!"

Frank spun around to see Mikey walking down the corridor, with Gerard slung over his shoulder. Since when was Mikey strong enough to carry Gee? That should be his job!

"Hey how come I wasn't allowed to carry him? I'm his boyfriend!" Frank shouted. This sort of thing happened all the time and it really pissed him off.

"When I do it, it shows brotherly love. When you do it, it's a reminder that you're fucking my brother." Mikey shouted back, ignoring Ray miming eating popcorn as he watched the two. "Now let's just get in the bus and go."

"No! I'm not leaving until I'm allowed to carry my little Gee-bear!" Frank screamed back. It was obvious they wouldn't be leaving soon.

"Gee-bear? GEE-BEAR?" Mikey dropped Gerard on the sofa and picked up a cushion, running over to his band partner and whacking him repeatedly. None of them noticed when Brian walked back in, a scowl spreading across his face.

"What the fuck is going on here? I told you to wake Gerard up by the time I got back, and I have you all arguing? Get in the bus NOW!" He bellowed.

"Fine! But I'm carrying Gerard" Frank muttered, running to the sofa to pick him up. But when he got there, Gerard was gone.

"What the fuck? Where did he go?" Mikey voiced Frank's question.

"He's here shitheads" Ray called from the front door.

Mikey and Frank gave each other a shared look of 'What just happened?' before both running out the door after Ray.

In the bus, Gerard was still asleep and lying across Ray and Franks laps, while Mikey looked on in disapproval. By now everyone had given up on trying to wake Gerard, and were focusing on just getting to the arena. There was still 4 hours till the show, and they could practise without him for a little bit.

Unfortunately that was not the case. Once at the arena, they put Gerard on the sofa in their dressing room and went to leave, but Frank refused to leave because Gerard looked 'Too adorable to be left on his own, Like a little kitten' So Frank stayed with his boyfriend (Much to Mikey's objections) and cuddled up to him.

"Hey, Hey Fwankie? Where the fuck am i?" Gerard mumbled into Franks shoulder. It struck frank that for some reason, Gee's voice sounded slightly Irish.

"Hey, Hey Gee? Why the fuck are you speaking in a Irish accent?" Frank laughed back, kissing his boyfriend on the head.

"It's called culture Fwankie" Gerard joined Frank's laughter. They both just sat there, cuddling each other in comfortable silence.

A long time later, Frank spoke quietly to the darkening room. "I guess we should go and rehearse, Mikey seemed pretty mad when he left."

"Alright" Gerard replied. Neither moved though; they just stayed in each other's embrace.

"Hey Fwankistein? Can we find some coffee?" Gerard asked.

"Sure Gee-Bear, let's go."


End file.
